First Time
by Dragonfiz
Summary: It’s Smexy time... What does a girl have to do to get laid? ... You’re traveling through space with a very capable strapping male and there’s nothing but you, him, the stars and time on your hands... Oh yeah! ... It’s Smexy time...


**First Time**

**Nubian Dragon © 3/2010**

It was the first and last time Ru'hnir had ever responded sexually to Car'rieh Je'an, his_** dae'k, **_his hunting bait. They had been sleeping in the same bed and he had seen no harm in that since she was ooman and he wasn't attracted to ooman in a sexual way. To be sexually attracted to the ooman was akin to engaging in bestiality. And he was too honorable to have _**rut**_ with a pet. She was his_** dae'k**_, his bait, his pet and like a pet her master had allowed her to sleep with him. The arrangement had worked quite well for a little over an ooman year before she had decided she had gone long enough without being sexually touched.

They had been traveling back to his homeworld; he had collected an impressive assortment of skulls. He knew the trophies would surely entice the females and make them more amendable to his sexual advances and needs. She had also come to the conclusion that once they were on his homeworld she would be thoroughly forgotten until it was time for him to go on another hunting trip. She had decided to get him before they landed. She wanted to give him a taste of her so he would be satisfied with something new and different. She was sure once they did the deed it would be the start of a wonderful exchange between them. It would be raw uninhibited sex between two consenting adults without any emotional ties. They would become fuck buddies. She had had fuck buddies before, in the past and things had worked out quite well there were no problems, no unnecessary commitments or emotional ties. The arrangement could be quite satisfying for both her and Ru'hnir; she'd get laid very now and then, _it wasn't like she couldn't live without getting dicked_, and he'd have a release so he wouldn't get _**greenballs,**_ (blueballs). It would be enough to hold him over until he could do his mack daddy thing with his females. She was pretty sure being fuck buddies would benefit them both because that was all she needed from the yautja; she had everything else she wanted and more.

As fuck buddies, they'd use each other to release their sexual energies and then it was back to business as usual once the fuck session was over. There were no delusions on her part about him she knew where she stood with him, nowhere. There were no illusions, she knew she was a tool for him and so far she had respected the exchange between them. Having the now and then sex thing would just be another dimension in their relationship and she could live with that.

The more she thought about it, the more logical and sound the idea was. It was a fact that he would not allow any of the male yautjas to come sniffing around her no matter how she tried to covertly attract them. Ru'hnir knew what she was doing and it repulsed him, but she didn't care, he wasn't the one with the problem of not being laid, she was. If and when she did have takers to her clandestine seduction methods, it was mostly the recently blooded who were just large sacks of hormones who were subject to hump anything walking on two legs and had a pussy. They were the ones that succumbed to her feminine wiles, but nothing ever came of her seductions. Ru'hnir always found out and once he did he wound bash the youngblood upside the head and tell them to mate with his own kind. After the head bashing, the little interest they had taken in her was gone. She disliked him for taking away her opportunity. He wouldn't even let her "_**get down**_"… get busy, with human males when she was on earth. She was supposed to lure men to their death like a siren with her sexual animal-passion and her irresistible curvaceous body; and she did. She was very good at what she did, she complemented the hunter quite well, she would lure and he would do the rest; make the men's skulls into trophies. He was worse than any pimp she ever had. On her off time, he wouldn't let her make a little change on the side selling her _"ass"._ Of course she would have let the man ride her for free if he satisfied her the right way, but Ru'hnir wouldn't give her the opportunity. He promised her that he would kill any ooman that mated or tried to mate her. That wasn't good as a _promise_ or a _threat_, and she thought that he would do exactly what he said he would do. She could see herself with a big strapping well endowed man and they were busy, getting ready to bring everything to a blissful climax and Ru'hnir ruin it all by killing the man while he was on top humping her. _Sick,_ she thought as the bloody image came to mind. It would be a terrible waste and she couldn't waste a perfectly good man because of Ru'hnir's selfishness.

Everything that was logical said he should agree to them being fuck buddies. He would benefit the most from the arrangement because he would have _in-house pussy_. Whenever he needed to exercise his _**thang,**_ she'd be there available for him; convenient for him, satisfying for her. The convenience would be perfect when they were gone for long periods of time and he did not have contact with female yautjas; he could use her and she could use him. It seemed as if he had a strict schedule for handling his business and getting his rocks off. Everything was like clockwork for him; the hunting, the preparing, the wooing, the foreplay, the mating and the quick good-bye. If his schedule was thrown off the slightest, altering his mack daddy-humping schedule, he was poor company to say the least. He would act as if he had been brutally cheated. She would rather have the responsibility of making sure he was properly fed than being responsible for arranging and supervising his _**macking**_ schedule. He could be a sensitive beast about his schedule.

_Macking_ his females meant everything to him, they were the reason he hunted and why he used her as _dae'k_. Ru'hnir took great pride in being a _**pebudi'**_, a sugar daddy and a mack daddy to his females. The females gave him purpose and challenge; being able to satisfy them was a big deal to him. She didn't understand his obsession with wanting to be a living dildo for the Amazon yautja females. From what she heard they were rough bitches and were big enough to kill him if they wanted to. Usually his sex fights with the Amazons ended with both him and the female roaring like a pair of wild animals and his room being totally trashed, not to mention the horrible stink they made with their sweaty bodies twisting and turning together this way and that as they excreted their alien juices on each other. She thought it was sick, especially the fighting part; who would want someone to knock their brains out of their head, then turn around and try to ride them in the ground like they were a mad-man or mad-woman? It was too much, she just didn't understand it, couldn't wrap her mind around the concept. The females were really stupid, because they kept coming back for more of him and she knew of several instances where females had actually fought over him. Fighting over a man was nowhere in her book of _**Got to Get Laid**_. Fighting was a big taboo for her, but some yautja females took it to heart and Ru'hnir ate it up like he was some kind of god. Well, she didn't see him as a sex god, just a man-whore, who was so good at what he did; the females went crazy over him. Truth be told, he was a kindred spirit to her, only she wasn't getting laid. He should understand her situation and agree to the new arrangement, of fuck buddy. What she would ask was very minuscule compared to what he was doing, and he should see it as a drop in the bucket, a snack of sorts and agree to snacking every now and then.

"This will be perfect," she said to herself as she stopped by the galley to get a light meal. She knew Ru'hnir wouldn't eat anything that evening because he had eaten the day before. According to the scheduled time he would be bathing and then going to bed.

Yautja time was different from human time in that it took about four human hours to equal one yautja hour. It had taken some time, but she had used her logic her watch and clock to calculate how time passed for the yautja. She was surprised, but she was very slowly adjusting to yautja time because she found herself by the end of her first year with Ru'hnir able to stay up for about six hours longer. If her calculations were correct it would take her about fourteen human years to be able to stay awake as long as yautja, thus totally having her internal clock switch from human to yautja. She knew it was sick for trying to figure nonsense things, like human-yautja time ratio, but she had a lot of time on her hands and since the yautja had taken her away from her profession of prostitution and refused to let her practice it while she was with him, she had nothing better to do, but think of mundane things to occupy her time. Before she found out she was a very good hooker, she was going to college to be a schoolteacher. When she found out that she could make more money lying on her back and she didn't have to worry about term papers, taking notes in class, doing class projects and final exams; her education was put on the back burner. She didn't have an opportunity to think _what if_, she just never went back to college.

"He should be getting ready to bathe right about now," she said as she left the galley and started towards the room they shared.

She could hear him leaving the training room. Rigorous training was always a part of his ritual as they prepared to return to his homeworld. He said that it got him in shape so he could be with his females. They were much bigger than him and comparatively stronger. He said that he had to make himself stronger than them because they would come to him with all their sexual aggression and he had to tame them. Sometimes the sexual taming was very brutal and blood was spilled, both his and the female.

_Sick freaks,_ she thought as she tried to shake the first image of Ru'hnir sexually fuck-fighting one of his females, from her head.

_FLASHBACK…_

_She was new and naïve to the yautja mating rituals. It was late one evening, or early one morning, she wasn't sure; they hadn't landed on his homeworld and the female had rendezvoused with Ru'hnir in space. Loud animal sounds had awakened her from her sleep; she heard roaring, growling, crashing and thrashing in the room they shared; he had made a pallet for her in the training room saying she would bed down there for the night. She thought the big yautja was killing her partner and she was coming to his rescue with a combistick that she didn't know how to use at the time. _

_When she opened the door to his room, she saw that the place was trashed from top to bottom. Her eyes went wide in horror; there was florescent green blood everywhere. Mortified, she looked around the room for her partner and then she saw him under the big Amazon bitch. The female looked like a much larger version of Ru'hnir but she had a different color scheme and she had stripes where he had splotches and speckles. Her locks were longer, falling to her waist and were elaborately decorated with what looked to be costly hair ornaments. The goliath female had no breasts to be seen and the only thing that distinguished her from Ru'hnir, besides the height was that he had a dick and she didn't. There was nothing about her that screamed feminine. Car'rieh Je'an thought the female was ugly as hell; Ru'hnir looked way better than she did, and there were still moments when she thought that he looked hurt in the face. The Amazon bitch had Ru'hnir pinned in a corner and he couldn't move no matter what he did. Seeing her partner trapped with no escape from the Amazon, Car'rieh Je'an screamed and charged with the partially opened combistick and stabbed the giantess in the ass. The Amazon bitch roared in pain, backhanded Car'rieh Je'an knocking her across the room. Next the Amazon bitch pulled the half-protracted weapon out her ass and turned to see who had stabbed her. Once she realized it was the small ooman, she was bent on killing her. Ru'hnir saw what was happening and knew he had to intervene. He took the weapon from the yautja female and told her not to hurt the ooman. _

_The female was angry and said if he didn't get his __**ya'oilivin**__, his pet, his lapdog, out of the room she was going to kill it. Sensing the truth in the giant female's words, Ru'hnir quickly snatched Car'rieh Je'an from the corner where she had been knocked and took her outside. _

"_Carrie Jean," he had called her by her name in clear human English with no yautja inflection whatsoever in his tone or speech. He had said it the way a parent would call a child they were scolding; and the child knew that they were in deep trouble._

_The small woman was in her own funk and was angry too, she wanted to kick the Amazon's ass, but knew it would never happen. If the giant razor back bitch could pin Ru'hnir in a corner and he couldn't get out, surely that same giant razor back bitch could step on her like she was an insect. The small brown woman didn't care; she wanted to fight the giant for knocking her across the room and nearly breaking her neck._

_Once out of the room and down the hall, Ru'hnir asked Car'rieh Je'an why did she do what she did. The woman answered that the razor back bitch was hurting him and she wasn't going to stand by and do nothing. He was her partner and she wasn't going to let anyone hurt her partner. Briefly the yautja was touched by her devotion to him, but he quickly said that the female was not hurting him. He hastily tried to explain that they were mating and the fighting was just rough foreplay. Car'rieh Je'an was disgusted by what the male was saying and told him she didn't want to know about their perverted fucking rituals. She backed away from him and looked at him in revulsion and told him that they were a sick pair of motherfuckers and don't expect her to clean up his "fuck mess" in the bedroom._

That's how she was introduced to yautja mating. She vowed from that day forward if she were ever fucked by one of them, there would be no fuck-fighting, no rough foreplay. She knew if they got rough with her she would be dead within five minutes of the foreplay. There was no way she could stand up to one of them no matter how fast she was on her feet.

_No fighting to night, just fucking,_ she thought to herself as she walked into the room she shared with Ru'hnir.

Hearing the water flowing from the shower, she knew he had gotten to the bathing chamber before her. As she neared the shower area, she saw discarded garments and then she started stripping out of her own flimsy clothing. When she reached the place he had dropped his loincloth, she dropped her own underwear, and then walked into the shower where he was. She didn't give the trail of clothing a second thought because she knew he would clean up behind both of them.

Getting laid by Ru'hnir was perfect and she decided she would initiate everything that very evening. The bedding ritual had been the same since they had become partners; they would shower together, and then go to sleep. She would wash him and he would wash her, but not as well as she would wash him. She wanted him very clean for what she had planned for them. From what she could see, there was no suspicion in him; she didn't want him to suspect her, if he did, her plans would become foiled. She was making her it, her plans, up as she went along, but she was quickly thinking which meant she'd be relatively successful with what she was going to do. _Every inch of you will be cleaned, to night, mister, _she thought to herself as she got the bathing sponge and started to scrub his speckled cream and brown hide.

He purred at the attention she was giving him. He meticulously enjoyed it when she washed his body and sometimes insisted that she wash him, especially when he had had a bad day. She always seemed to know how to soothe him and get him clean at the same time. When she washed him, it reminded her of washing the big fat tabby cat that her aunt had when she was a kid. Nikki loved to be washed. Car'rieh Je'an thought that cats hated water, but not Nikki. The overweight tabby would purr like a kitten as soon as she was placed in the water and would lie in the water like a beached whale until the process was over purring from beginning to end. Not once would she complain or try to escape the water. Ru'hnir was like the fat tabby when it came to her washing him, and just like the fat cat, he would purr from the beginning to the end of his bath.

Wanting to wash him very good, she had even taken the initiative to clean his _**schlong**_ for him, but he seemed to want to do that himself. When she had started cleaning his crouch he had started purring and she could see that he was aroused when she touched his sensitive area he responded to her by growing erect. She thought it was a little strange he didn't let her wash his crouch when she had done it before and it was now obvious that everything about him screamed she keep touching him. She wasn't going to make a big deal about him not letting her wash his _schlong_, because she wasn't going to do it with him in the shower.

_In the bed,_ she thought she'd make him change his mind about her touching him down there when they were in bed. She would have him eating out of her hand. Being sexually active at age fourteen gave her an early start with her short-lived profession as a prostitute. By age eighteen she become experienced at sexually pleasing men. By the time she started college she had enough experience to sell her _"ass"_, her body, and get good money for her quality product. She was highly sought after because she looked young; even now she still looked like a fifteen-year-old and she was twenty-five. She was sitting on a gold mind and she was working her _"money maker"_ and getting paid. Selling her _"ass"_ helped her pay for her college when being a lingerie model for Victoria's Secrets couldn't. She had the petite sexy body and the brown chocolate skin that the company wanted, but they weren't paying her enough. She needed more money to pay her bills so she went into a more lucrative profession. Being a lady of the night and a call girl had given her many lessons from men all over the globe. She was well versed and experienced in the ways of sexual eroticism. She had many teachers and she had taught many johns how to work whatever they had. She knew she would have Ru'hnir licking and eating out of her hand before the night was over. She felt like she could even go _**jehdin/jehdin**_ with him in the sexual arena, whore vs. whore, and beat him at his own game. She was very sure she knew more sex positions than he did and even though he was big and strong, she didn't think he could bend and contort his body the way she could bend and contort hers. She could have been a gymnast in school, but she preferred running short distances in track and field; she could have gotten a full four-year scholarship to college, but her head wasn't on right and she had missed a golden opportunity. _Yes,_ she thought, she could go one-on-one with him in the arena of sex and she had no doubt that she would win. No doubt, she could teach the big yautja a thing or two about pleasure. She just had to be careful she didn't _**pussywhip**_ him; she just wanted her fuck buddy to be a sometime kind-of-thing, not strung out and demanding. She would control him with sex because he was a male, even though he was yautja. She could see that he was a male and like any male human or not, she could please him.

From what she knew he was packing, there was no reservation about his potential to satisfy. She knew that he would most definitely please her and he would do it most scrupulously. She has seen his _schlong_ many times when they showered and knew that he was able to give her what she wanted; he was much larger than any human john she had, but she knew it wasn't _the size of the ship, but the motion on the ocean_ that was going to take them on a cruise they would never forget. In the past she had seen him have sex with one of his females and she saw how he was a _**sa'oiky o'bou**_, rough rider. She wouldn't mind having it rough, but if he tried on her what he did with his females, then, he'd end up killing her. She came to the conclusion she'd have to teach him how to be slow and gentle. He needed the balance so he could be versatile with his lovemaking. She would teach him like she had taught other males and they would do just fine together.

_Slow, sugar daddy,_ she thought to herself as she let her hands glide sensually across his muscular buttocks. _I'm going to teach you how to be slow and easy like Sunday morning… we're going to make this thing last, _she continued to think and she realized that he had stopped purring and his ass muscles were tensed.

_Shit_, she swore in her mind _…no need to get him suspicious, and then he won't respond to me the right way,_ she thought.

"Wash my back," was all she said as she handed him the large loofa-like sponge, then she turned her back to him. As a strong clawed hand gently gripped her left shoulder, his right hand began to scrub vigorously at her small brown back. Ru'hnir was careful not to scratch or break her soft skin. He had learned over time to wash her gently and he had learned the hard way to be gentle when he washed her sensitive areas, because he had sensitive areas even though he was big and strapping. He also learned well that she did not like blemishes on her skin. She did not have the yautja mindset and scars meant nothing to her, in fact she hated them and she wanted as little damage done to her skin as possible. He didn't care if she didn't have scars… she was his _dae'k_ and not a mate or a hunter, which he could be proud to display with her scars to others. He didn't care if she didn't have scars from battles although; she was capable of defending herself in a fairly balanced fight. Her small brown body was perfect for what she was an ooman; she wasn't not trying to be yautja.

After their shower, they bedded down for the night. They were both in their birthday suits and she could feel the warmth radiating from his well-chiseled form. _Get close, get closer,_ she thought to herself as she made it her business to snuggle closer to him. He allowed her to nuzzle into him; in fact her purred at her nuzzling and stroked her hair affectionately. The nudity wasn't anything different for them, but tonight it would be something special. They always slept in the nude; there was nothing odd about that between them when it came to being natural and sleeping together.

_I need you relaxed big boy,_ she thought as she listened to his breathing. _I need you relaxed and comfortable, _she continued to think as she listened to his breathing grow shallow. Once she heard relaxed breathing from him, she thought it would be the perfect time to engage him in sexual activity. _A little sensual exploration,_ she thought as she reached out and caressed him. Gently she started touching him, stroking his scars and kissing them one by one. The stroking and the kissing produced purring from the yautja. She was glad to know he was responsive to her physical touch, which prompted her to continue with her plan. After she had kissed all his scars she found find, she moved to kissing and delicately touching his chest; she crawled on him and he did not impede her. She kissed his nipples. She knew he had nipples, but they were always inverted or appeared to be two small darker dots in his pectoral area. Tonight, she would make them erect and if he was anything like a human male, as his nipples became erect, his penis would not be far behind from going as rigid as his sensitive nipples did.

Kissing his inverted nipples to bring them to erection proved to be more difficult than she thought it would be, but she had prevailed. She always won when it came to sex with a male; she knew what to do and how to do it to get the maximum response. She was pro at what she did and she would use every part of her body to achieve the means to her end. During the nipple assault, there was much purring on the part of Ru'hnir. He seemed to enjoy it as much as she had expected he would. When she looked into his face from time to time, she could see that his eyes were slits and his mandibles were so relaxed that they seemed to lightly quiver in time to the rhythm of her sucking motions on his sensitive flesh. His breathing had also become shallower and his entire body was totally relaxed. Smiling at him, she knew that he was under her spell and she'd be able to do with him whatever she wanted.

Slowly she continued to kiss him as her kisses moved over his chest and they moved lower to other parts of his body. Lower the kisses moved down his body and then she was kissing his massive thighs. His schlong was thick and heavy and banged lightly against the side of her face as she moved to kiss his inner thigh. The engorged yautja flesh looked very strange and impressive to her. She could see that Ru'hnir was quite turned on by what she was doing to him because he continued to purr in ecstasy as he let her have her way with him. She could see the wantonness in him as the mushroomed tipped penis started leaking slowly. She was most delighted with what she was doing to the yautja. Before she commenced to kissing the inner part of his second thigh, she stopped to give the leaking mushroom head a little attention, to which Ru'hnir abruptly stopped purring and he looked directly at Car'rieh Je'an. She looked at him, smiled and blew him a kiss as she licked his drippings from around her small brown mouth. His pupils grew wide with surprise as she giggled at him and went to the inner thigh that needed attention.

Once she had given the second thigh the attention that it needed, she turned her attentions back to the leaking mushroomed head penis. She knelt between his legs and started kissing the area of his abdomen, just above his genitals. This area must have been very sensitive because Ru'hnir's purring was kicked up a notch. After she taunted that part of his body, she moved to his _**su'nuns**_**,** his testicles. They were most sensitive and he reached for Car'rieh Je'an to stop touching them, she didn't. She whispered that it was okay and she'd be gentle with them. Something inside him made him trust her and he let her continue to kiss and suck his balls. Again his purring was kicked up a notch; she could feel his body getting warmer and his breathing increasing.

She could see and feel that he was thoroughly enjoying himself and at some point soon, he would have his orgasm. She was very thrilled with herself and she was also starting to get wet with the way he was responding to her. Next she began to lick the rings on his schlong. There were seven rings. She started from the bottom and made her way to the top where she found the leaking mushroom head. She began to gently suck and swallow from the mushroom head. She heard growls being to mingle with the purring from Ru'hnir as she put his hot engorged throbbing flesh in her mouth and began to slowly bob her head up and down on the rigid shaft. The large yautja growled in strangled passion as he reached for the little ooman, to restrain her from the blissful torture she was inflicting on him. Car'rieh Je'an released the male's penis with her hands while she still held his sensitive organ in her mouth and gently pushed his large clawed hands away so he would not impede her in what she was doing, getting him sexually fired up. Obediently Ru'hnir, grappled for the side of the bedding as Car'rieh Je'an again took his schlong in both her hands and commenced to vigorously stroking him as she sucked fervently at the mushroomed head. She could hear the yautja losing control. She could feel his organ begin to tremble in her mouth and she knew he was nearing ejaculation.

Without warning the large yautja let out a strange strangled sound, which was a mixture of purring, growling and whining. Car'rieh Je'an had never heard anything like it before. He pushed her backwards a little rougher than she would have liked, but it wasn't enough to hurt her. He gruffly pushed her legs opened as he gripped his engorged penis as he grabbed her by her petite hips. "Yessss," she said hungrily as she lay on her back and raised her pelvis off the ground wanting to meet his enlarged hot penis. "Take me… take me now…" she said in yautja as she reached for him. He bent low to penetrate her fully and when the tip of his penis touched the swollen moist lips of her hot wet vagina, he hissed as if he had been burned. She could tell that he wanted to penetrate her with all of him and he wanted to do it repeatedly and often, but he didn't. She felt the large mushroom head at the entrance of her hot wanton vagina it was ecstasy. All she wanted was for the head to enter further so she could feel his rings. She wanted to feel all seven of them pounding in her as the walls of her vagina clamped down on them and refuse to release them from her flaming wet prison. When he pulled out and the contact was severed she groaned in despair.

A crazed looking Ru'hnir hovered over a very desperate Car'rieh Je'an wondering what he should do. He wanted very much to impale her with his fleshy dagger and then he wanted to bite her and drink her until they were both weak, but he couldn't. This was the most difficult time in all his life. _**Paya,**_ he wanted what she was doing to him had done to him and he wanted it forever. He wanted her and he didn't want anyone else to have her. He had discovered she could do something for him that no female yautja could ever do for him in their wildest dreams, his wildest dreams. He had his _dae'k_ and she was making him feel like a god. He wanted to feel like a god forever, but he was a realist. He knew if he bit her and drank from her his off-spring would be mixed with ooman. Whatever he spawned would have ooman DNA and there would be no way he could deny it. He wasn't ready to cut himself short with his yautja females to be stuck with just one female, even if she made him feel like her could defy Paya and live to tell about it. Ru'hnir knew he wasn't ready to change the way things were with him and his ooman female. He enjoyed their arrangement, but he knew after the day, a part of them had changed and everything would not be the same. He gripped his thick hard shaft firmly and aimed it at the small female's chest. He roared in tortured pain as he ejaculated hot semen all over the female's body. She would have his seed, but it would do her no good; he would not bite her and he would not drink from her; he would not even enter her and there would be no opportunity for him to sire a pup with her. _Paya, how he hated it all_.

He was _**pebudi'**_ as his ooman had put it and his females loved him, worshipped him. It was very hard now that he had a taste of Car'rieh Je'an; he knew what she was capable of doing to him and for him. If there were any way he could live in Car'rieh Je'an's world and not affect the bigger world, the world that he was born into, he would have them both. To think he could have both was to think like a fool and he was no fool. He knew that he would regret it every day that he looked at her, everyday he smelled her, but he would not take her. He had much more at stake to lose if he chose her. What she could do for him was not worth risking everything. He had worked so hard over the years to gain his status in his clan and in society. It would be a powerful blow dealt to him to not have her and she be right there for him, but he would take the loss like a hunter. He would always face the demon he had spawned that day.

The sound was powerful and it sounded distant it was like nothing he had ever made or heard before. It was sweet, tortured, painful ecstasy, mixed with the sorrow of loss. A part of him was loss and he knew he would never be able to find it again. There was only one way he could ever recover from the loss and it petrified him to think of it. After he had finished his orgasmic roar, he looked down at the small female to see a disappointed look on her small brown her face. She looked like she had been viciously cheated. If she wanted to punish him for slighting her in such a cruel way, he could do nothing to defend himself against the petite creature. He knew that she was prone to having a temper and was subject to snap at any time; how he wished to Paya she would not snap and lash out at him. He waited for an attack, but none came. Being weak he collapsed on her, but made sure he didn't but his full weight on her. He breathed ragged for several minutes before he rolled himself off her and onto his back. Closing his eyes shut tight and drawing his mandibles close to his face, he struggled to catch his breath.

Never again would he play such a dangerous game.

Beside him, Car'rieh Je'an breathed heavy. She never felt so robbed in all her life. She knew it was going to happen, could feel it was going to happen, then all of a sudden, the light winked out, he never penetrated.

She realized it for what it was…. He was playing hard to get. He was the mouse and she would have to catch him. Chase him she would and when she caught him, he would know that he was caught. She would make him eat from her hand until he would never want to touch another yautja female as long as he breathed.

**oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo**

**GIVE a shout out to the Characters with your review.**

**oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo**

**Vocabulary/translation**

(Have fun with these words and translations… I did… feel free to use them)

**(Words…)**

"_**ass"**_ a slang for the female body of a prostitute

_**dae'k**_ bait

_**greenballs **_a human slang for a male yautja form of the human male blueballs; it can be quite painful if not satisfied

_**jehdin/jehdin**_ one-on-one; one/one

_**macking **_an African-American slang for romancing; usually a male does this to a female

"_**money maker"**_ a human: African-American slang for the female body of a prostitute

_**Paya **_Yautja female god

_**pebudi' **_sugar daddy; mack daddy; ladies' man

_**pussywhip **_a human, African-American slang for when a female gives a male sex that is so good that he is willing to do anything the female says do, in order to have sex with her

_**rut **_sex

_**sa'oiky o'bou**_ rough rider

**schlong** a Yiddish term for penis

_**su'nuns **_testicles

_**thang**_ a southern (American) term for penis; it's how we say it down south….

_**ya'oilivin **_yautja slang for pet; house pet; lapdog; it is meant to be a degrading term for a ooman

**oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo----oooo**

Please review this chapter. I would love to get your feedback. I look forward to hearing from you!

_**From The Author**_

7


End file.
